Epic Hetalia Battle
by FrauleinMathilde
Summary: Les Nations profitent pleinement des sommets internationaux. Non pas pour régler les problèmes économiques, sociaux et environnementaux, mais... Pour se clasher. Et en rap, s'il vous plaît.
1. Amérique vs Russie

_Bonjour. J'ai écrit ça chez le coiffeur, c t koul .3. et je sais pas quoi dire_

 _Vous en pensez quoi ?_

* * *

Au début, le sommet sur l'environnement était parti pour bien se dérouler. Tout le monde n'était pas encore arrivé mais il y avait déjà quelques uns des principaux perturbateurs habituels : Romano, France, Angleterre, Russie, Allemagne et Italie. Et la salle se remplissait peu à peu, au compte goutte. D'habitude, dès les premiers moments, il y en avait toujours deux pour commencer à se chamailler et, effet papillon oblige, ça finissait en bagarre générale.

Et là, étrangement, personne ne provoqua ni ne frappa personne. Au contraire. Seuls Russie et Allemagne semblaient ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait et échangèrent un regard méfiant ; la plupart des pays chuchotaient entre eux, ricanaient, et certains s'échangèrent des billets en pensant être discrets. Ils s'assirent, affichant un sourire innocent ou ne cachant pas leurs rires.

Russie eut raison de se méfier.

Les États-Unis d'Amérique en personne débarquèrent dans la salle de réunion, avec une dégaine qui laissa Ivan abasourdi. Alfred s'était habillé tel un rappeur afro-américain, avec une casquette, un survêtement, des lunettes de soleil, un joint et même une chaîne en or semblable à celle de Justin Bieber dans un de ses clips. Il posa une enceinte qu'il avait amené par terre à côté de lui et l'alluma. Une musique de rap typique commença à résonner dans la salle. Et Alfred commença son morceau, pointant Russie d'un doigt accusateur.

 _« J'devrais t'appeler McRussie, après tout tu fais partie de l'Empire MacDo_

 _Depuis que l'autre s'est effondré, et qu'tu t'es éclaté la gueule sur le pavé_

 _Sale commie, depuis, tes gens dépressifs s'exhibent sur youtube_

 _Avec des vidéos d'ivrognes et d'accidents d'voiture pour faire d'la thune_

 _Mais tes voitures et tes bâtiments font pitié, ton économie est au plus bas  
_

 _Tes dirigeants sont tarés, presque autant que toi_

 _Voilà a quoi ça mène de se défier un héros comme moi »_

Il y eut des sifflements admirateurs et des applaudissements autour de la grande table tandis que Russie clignait des yeux, bêtement hébété par ces accusations sorties de nulle part. D'autres liasses de billets jaillirent de nulle part et il comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait de paris. Et les regards insistants qu'on posait sur sa personne lui firent rapidement comprendre qu'ils attendaient qu'il réponde.

Il soupira et se leva de sa chaise, retirant son grand manteau et volant les lunettes de soleil d'Angleterre.

 **« Eh ! But…**

 **\- Chut, t'en as pas besoin. Il pleut toute l'année chez toi. »**

Il se plaça devant Alfred, déterminé à en découdre. On insultait pas la Mère Patrie sans en subir les conséquences. Il allait devoir improviser. Heureusement, il avait fait tellement de discours de propagande dans le passé qu'il savait parfaitement maîtriser le sujet.

 _« Ça te va tellement pas d'être raciste quand t'es un pays d'immigrés_

 _Et que 30% de ta population n'a même pas de papiers_

 _Une langue officielle ? Oh mais j'oubliais,_

 _Tu sais même pas parler anglais, appart en simplifié  
_

 _T'es peuplé exclusivement de prisonniers et de prostituées  
_

 _Et encore, elles ont intérêt à être gratuites  
_

 _Pour avoir envie d'elles, j'ai besoin de la pire des cuites_

 _Tu t'amuse comme un môme avec tes bombes et tes fusils_

 _Paraît même que c'est toi qui a buté Kennedy »_

Il y eut une masse d'applaudissements supplémentaires, ainsi qu'un « POPOPOOOO » qui s'avéra venir d'Italie qui, enjoué, ruinait son pays en pariant tout son argent sur la victoire d'Ivan alors que cinq minutes avant, il soutenait Alfred.

Celui-ci semblait bouillonner de colère, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse. La partie sur Kennedy avait dû être de trop. Il retira ses sunglasses, le silence se fit. On entendait presque les coeurs battre, et le temps ralentir. Puis sa réponse claqua dans l'air.

 _« Tu fais bien le malin alors que t'as perdu la Guerre Froide_

 _Désormais t'es sous mon joug, sans mon aide tu crève la dalle_

 _Si t'avais pas enfermé les gens tu serais resté tout seul_

 _Mais Ukraine restera pas avec toi si tu colonise son seuil_

 _Et les Baltes en ont p't-être marre que tu les veuille_

 _En résumé t'es qu'un sans domicile alcoolique et effrayant_

 _Tiens, une pièce, achète-toi un isolant_

 _Oh mais j'oubliais, tu es déjà solitaire_

 _Et comme personne ne t'aime, tu es aussi célibataire_

 _Longue vie à l'Empire qui s'est écroulé_

 _Comme les Romanov en 1917, j'viens de te fusiller »_

Il y eut un orgasme musical dans l'assemblée qui, visiblement, prenait son pied comme jamais. Enfin, sauf Ukraine et les Baltes qui baissèrent la tête, gênés d'être impliqués malgré eux dans ce conflit.

Ivan fit craquer ses doigts et sa nuque d'un geste professionnel, et Alfred afficha un grand sourire. Malgré sa dernière punchline, c'était loin d'être fini. Alors que la musique prenait un rythme plus violent, plus saccadé, Russie donna tout ce qu'il lui restait pour l'achever.

 _« Tu parles de la Guerre Froide mais dans l'espace t'étais bien largué_

 _Avec ton passage de merde sur la lune, en studio filmé_

 _T'as un frère, quelle blague, dans ce rôle, tu te rate_

 _Tu saurais même pas où le placer sur une carte_

 _500 ans et toujours puceau, pas foutu de draguer_

 _Seul ton propre père a assez pitié pour te sucer_

 _Tu seras toujours le pire soumis, même en JapAme_

 _Et la taille de ta Floride est inférieure à celle de ta fierté  
_

 _Tu penses que les autres pays t'apprécient mais tu te trompe_

 _Tu dis que mes dirigeants sont tarés mais ton chef c'est Donald Trump_

 _Les autres en ont marre de toi, même ta propre mif'_

 _Aujourd'hui c'est Thanksgiving, j'viens de massacrer un natif »_

Matthew recracha son pancake au sirop d'érable, Arthur et Kiku recrachèrent leur thé. Alfred blêmit et le fusilla du regard, ayant l'air de se retenir de se jeter sur le russe et faire un remake du massacre des amérindiens.

Fin de la musique. Un gong résonna, sorti d'on ne sait d'où, et une voix française avec un fort accent marseillais, diffusée par l'enceinte, fit une dernière annonce :

 **« FIN DU CLASH ! VOTEZ MAINTENANT SUR VOS TÉLÉPHONES POUR DÉFINIR LE GAGNANT ET CHOISISSEZ LES PROCHAINS QUI S'AFFRONTERONT ! »**

Tout le monde sortit son cellulaire. Sauf Allemagne, qui se tapa la tête contre la table.

Non vraiment, il n'aura jamais droit à une réunion normale.

* * *

 _Je propose France vs Angleterre pour les prochains mais ce n'est qu'une idée. En réalité, avec une review, c'est vous qui choisissez ;)_


	2. France vs Angleterre

_Concrètement, je devais publier ça samedi. Mais... JUSTE WHOA. JE M'ATTENDAIS PAS A UN TEL SUCCÈS D:_

 _Donc je publie en avance. Parce que je vous aime et j'aime la vie et le ciel est bleu et les oiseaux chantent_

* * *

Le peuple avait voté. Ou plutôt, les nations avaient voté. Et Arthur n'avait rien vu venir du tout.

Lorsque tout a commencé, il était tranquillement chez lui, enfermé à double-tour dans son bureau avec une pile énormissime de paperasse qui l'attendait. Quand soudain, il avait reçu un SMS d'un numéro inconnu, stipulant qu'il avait été choisi pour affronter Francis en rap au prochain sommet.

Il avait d'abord lâché un soupir, puis ignoré le texto. Amérique et Russie s'étaient déjà bien donnés en spectacle la dernière fois, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de continuer sur cette voie. Surtout pour affronter cette stupide grenouille qui ne devait attendre que ça.

Et d'un autre côté… Il mourait d'envie de ridiculiser Francis. Il n'était peut être pas la capitale incontestée du rap mais il savait se débrouiller. Et il était pratiquement sûr que son voisin d'Outre-manche avait autant envie que lui d'en découdre. Et qu'il serait probablement très déçu si le britannique déclinait l'invitation, l'occasion de se battre contre lui à nouveau. D'une autre façon que d'habitude, certes, mais elle était tout aussi plaisante.

Alors il avait savamment préparé son texte, y passant jour et nuit. Tout les prétextes étaient bons quand il s'agissait de prendre du temps pour préparer la défaite de son rival éternel. Et le jour de la réunion, internationale, il était prêt.

Frais, en pleine forme et sapé comme jaja, il avait traversé la salle de réunion et s'était assis à sa place. Mécontent de constater que Francis était absent, pour l'instant. Alfred était là en revanche, l'air insurgé devant le tableau du résultat de sa battle contre Ivan. Il avait perdu. A 49 % de votes contre 51 %. Un seul point avait été décisif. Résultat : Tout l'argent que les supporters d'Alfred avaient parié sur lui était parti dans les poches des nations d'Europe de l'Est qui avaient misé sur Ivan et leur PIB avait augmenté d'un cran. Et on avait félicité les actions de l'Union Européenne pour ça. Tss…

Francis arriva enfin, au bout de dix trop longues et pénibles minutes. Arthur s'ennuyait décidément beaucoup trop sans lui. Au moment ou le français débarqua comme en 44 dans la salle et sauta à pieds joints sur la table, s'attirant un regard courroucé de Ludwig, la musique démarra toute seule. Francis ouvrit le bal, les yeux plantés dans ceux d'Arthur et un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

 _« Oh mais que vois-je, le pire de tous les tsundere réunis_

 _Ce ne sont pas tes punchlines qui me tueront mais bien ta gastronomie_

 _Entre tes scones qui crament et ton Empire dans les flammes_

 _Pas étonnant que même un con comme Alfred te dépasse sur la scène internationale_

 _Et résultat de ton éducation, tu comprend même pas ta propre langue quand il la parle_

 _Mais d'ailleurs il n'est même plus avec toi_

 _En fait toutes tes colonies se sont barrées, elles en avaient marre de toi_

 _Sur l'Empire ou le soleil ne se couche jamais plane un enfer éternel_

 _Parce qu'au fond, t'en es là parce que personne ne t'aime »_

Il y eut des applaudissements, comme d'habitude. Sauf pour Alfred qui avait un hamburger encombrant l'une de ses mains et dut applaudir en tapant sur la table avec l'autre, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Visiblement, il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il venait de se faire indirectement insulter… Arthur soupira et se leva à son tour, tellement vivement qu'il renversa son thé sur ses notes. Mais il s'en contrecarrait.

 _« T'es en manque je crois, tu parles de mon Empire dans les flammes ?_

 _Tu veux rencontrer des filles chaudes dans ta région, appelle donc Jeanne_

 _Puisque tu n'es bon qu'à ça, sale pervers et voyeur_

 _Dans toutes les fanfics t'es représenté comme un forceur_

 _Alors pas étonnant que certains te traitent de violeur_

 _Et tu dis que personne ne m'aime mais Canada n'est jamais revenu vivre avec toi_

 _Le seul qui a accepté de t'épouser c'est Allemagne_

 _Un an après t'avoir humilié pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale_

 _Puis dois-je te rappeler la guerre d'Algérie, qu'en cinq ans il s'est débarrassé de toi_

 _Et même les migrants veulent partir de chez toi »_

Allemagne roula des yeux, pas très content d'être impliqué dans ce conflit. Francis ne se démonta pas, même si la claque mentale avait dû faire très mal. Arthur ne mâchait pas ses mots, décidément…

Le français descendit de la table d'un pas gracieux et languissant, accaparant toute l'attention du britannique. Il se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à se pencher au-dessus de son visage, et Arthur sentit l'index de son rival se poser sous son menton pour relever sa tête. Il sentit son souffle sur son visage tellement ils étaient proches, et se sentit rougir. Et Francis reprit, le regardant dans les yeux d'un air charmeur.

 _« J'aurais dit que ton regard m'ensorcelle mais tu es si nul en magie_

 _Que quand tu jette un sort, même Harry Potter se sent trahi par son propre pays »_

Puis il s'écarta brutalement d'Arthur qui en resta bouche bée, et poursuivit.

 _« Tu t'assois tranquillement, pensant garder ta suprématie_

 _Mais y a un autre truc ou t'as échoué, c'est le Brexit_

 _T'es qu'un schizophrène qui conteste son propre résultat_

 _Écosse et Pays de Galle sont pas d'accord, ils en veulent pas_

 _Mais au fond c'est pas grave, l'UE et la PAC en pouvaient plus de toi_

 _Tout le monde quitte le navire, cher pirate, devant ta politique barbare_

 _Avec un peu de chance ton économie va s'effondrer et tout le monde s'en foutra »_

Il entendit vaguement Allistor et Cymru siffler en guise de soutien et leur jeta un regard noir, auquel ils répondirent par un doigt d'honneur. Furieux, il essaya de prier intérieurement pour que les rougeurs sur ses joues s'estompent et répondit à Francis, tentant de garder tout son self-control britannique.

 _« J'vois du bleu, du rouge mais où est ton drapeau blanc ?_

 _Il a dû fuir en me voyant, comme c'est accablant_

 _Rappelle-toi qui t'a sauvé après la Seconde Guerre mondiale_

 _A défaut de me lécher les couilles tu pourrais au moins être plus cordial_

 _Dommage que tu penses qu'avec ton appareil génital_

 _Ah mais c'est vrai, j'oubliais que tu n'as plus de tête_

 _En 1789, elle est tombée dans une assiette_

 _Pour une République qui est tombée aux oubliettes »_

Là. Il y était enfin. Ce moment qu'il attendait depuis le début. Il avait touché la sensibilité de Francis. Il le voyait devant la noirceur et la colère qui s'emparait de ses orbes bleues. Il s'approcha de lui, frissonnant d'avance. Ils allaient enfin en venir aux mains et combattre, à mains nues, comme au bon vieux temps.

Mais, alors qu'il était prêt à en découdre, une poêle vola à travers la pièce. Ils se baissèrent juste à temps pour l'éviter, alors que Hongrie s'incrustait entre eux, l'air passablement énervée.

 _« Maintenant ça suffit ou je vous assomme avec ma poêle_

 _J'vais vous apprendre a faire des rimes, et après vous mettrez les voiles_

 _Alors déjà, pourquoi passer autant de siècles à s'acharner_

 _J'ai jamais vu autant de scènes yaoi entre deux hommes sensés se détester_

 _Arthur, arrête de te la jouer alors que tout le monde te catégorise uke_

 _Et Francis baise-le, fais-le au moins pour ceux qui shippent le FrUk_

 _Si vous saviez quel nombre de fanfictions tordues vous avez fait créer_

 _Rien qu'à voir celles de Kurea-chan*, vous en seriez effrayés_

 _Vous foutez la honte à votre population en vous comportant comme des enfants_

 _Donc arrêtez de mettre l'Europe à feu et à sang_

 _C'est les nez que vous devez faire saigner, pas les gens »_

Après cette tirade, Japon était déjà prêt avec son appareil photo, un mouchoir en dessous du nez au cas-ou les deux rivaux se mettraient à exaucer les souhaits du Temple Yaoiste. Dont lui-même et Hongrie faisaient partie. Où, en gros, ils essayaient de caser tout le monde ensemble.

Francis et Arthur échangèrent un regard effaré. Puis ils haussèrent les épaules et s'embrassèrent fougueusement devant tout le monde.

Parce que, de toute façon, cette fiction n'a aucun sens.

Et n'oublions pas Ludwig, le mot de fin lui revient. Il fixait la scène avec afflixion. Il est extrêmement patient mais un jour, il craquera. Et croyez-moi, ce sera terrible.

* * *

 _* : Attention, je n'insulte pas Kurea-Chan. Ses fictions telles que L'homme et la bête sont un peu étranges, puis y en a très belles et excellemment bien écrites comme Deux Coeurs Brisés. Je fais un peu de pub parce que je l'admire de ouf ;w; Je propose une pétition pour qu'elle soit présidente de la FFF (Fédération des Fanfictions FrUk)._

 _Bref ! Pour la suite, je propose un Espagne vs Pays Bas (je vous assure que ça peut être très violent) ou un Autriche vs Suisse. Ou bien proposez. On m'a déjà demandé un clash Spamano, aussi. Je prévois de le faire mais pour l'instant je sais pas trop comment le tourner :c_


End file.
